The puppet master that stole my heart
by sweetdesire842
Summary: Eva has falling in love with Kankuro. Will she get him to fall in love with her. There is a Lemon in this story
1. Chapter 1

The puppet master that stole my heart

(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters)

Introduction

Eva is 17 years old she grew up with her Grandmother because her parents had been killed by the Akatsuki when she was little. She and her grandmother was the last surviving member of their clan her specialty is genjutsu.

At 13 years old her Grandmother took Eva to Sunagakure to refine her skills as a ninja. She got assigned Sensei Baki he was very strict, and was often hardest on Gaara for some reason. Whenever Eva was paired to spar with Gaara she always paid close attention because if she didn't Gaara could have easily hurt her.

Over time despite all of Temari's warnings she fell head over heels in love with Temari's brother Kankuro. But unlike all the other girls in the village Eva refused to throw herself at him in fact she did the opposite she completely ignored him, and his flirting. Despite her flaw of having fallen for Kankuro Eva, and Temari had become good friends. Eva was one of a rare few that weren't afraid of Gaara she actually trusted him despite his grouchy exterior, and the demon inside of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Page 1

Eva was sitting in the living room of Temari's house when Kankuro walked in with a girl on his arm. Temari looks up at Kankuro with disgust and asks "is she another notch for your bedpost Kankuro?"

He replies "nope."

Eva asks "is she going in to your black book?" Eva's a little jealous that he hasn't really noticed her yet.

Kankuro crosses his arms, and asks "Temari what have you been telling her?"

Temari smirks and replies "Just that you put virgins in a black book, and notch your bedpost every time you score. She should know since…"Eva poked Temari stopping her mid-sentence.

Kankuro raises an eyebrow, and grabs the girl's wrist saying "let's go to my room and get it on babe."

As soon as he leaves Eva glairs at Temari she looks at her, and says "what?"

Eva replies "thanks for almost telling him my most guarded secret."

Temari says "oh you're welcome it's not like he's not going to go after you anyway."

Eva crosses her arms, and asks Temari "why exactly would he come after me?"

Temari smirks, and says "because now you're the only virgin left in Sunagakure."

Eva rolls her eyes, and asks "is that the only thing that interests your brother?"

Temari chuckles and says "Ummm let me see ….ah…..yes!"

A few minutes later Kankuro and the girl both come back downstairs Temari looks at him in shock and says "that's an all-time speed record even for you Kankuro."

Kankuro glairs at his sister, and says "she doesn't want to thanks to you Temari she wants to be more than just another notch in my bedpost."

Eva smiles at Kankuro, and says "what girl would want to be a notch we all want more than that, and you're just now figuring that out."

Kankuro smirks, and says "I bet I can get you in my bed Eva."

Eva crosses her arms, and says "not in a million years Kankuro."

Kankuro smirk grows wider, and he says "that's not what it says in Temari's diary!"

Temari looks at Kankuro in shock, and yells "you read my diary!"

Eva hits Temari with a couch pillow, and asks "why am I in you diary?"

Temari hits Kankuro, and says "why are you reading my diary? That's private how dare you invade my privacy like this."

The girl that had gone upstairs with Kankuro turns away from him and leaves slamming the door behind her. Temari then looks at her, and says "I'm sorry Eva I couldn't help it when you told me you loved him I just had to write it down."

Kankuro says "Hmmmm she loves me well I only read the part where you said that she was still a virgin."

Eva yells "Temari what else about me do you have in your diary?"

Temari says "nothing else honest Eva."

Eva glairs at her, and says "don't write about me anymore Temari since Kankuro can seem to find your diary."

Temari looks at her sad, and says "sorry Eva I won't write about you again."


	3. Chapter 3

Page 2

Just then Gaara comes into the room, and asks "what's going on in here?"

Everyone replies "nothing."

Gaara raises his eyebrow, and says "I need your special services for a mission Eva."

Eva rolls her eyes at him, and sigh saying "not another one of those missions."

Gaara responds "unfortunately yes you know I hate having to give you these types of missions."

Eva sighs louder, and says "I suppose it can't be helped so what's the mission."

Gaara looks at her, and says "well for this one you need a partner."

Eva glairs at him, and says "not again Kazekage the last time my partner lost control, and I had to subdue him."

Gaara says "I promise it won't happen again Eva I think I know someone who can handle this kind of mission."

Eva raises her eyebrow, and asks "who do you have in mind?" Gaara glairs at Eva hard causing her to correct herself by saying "excuse me Kazekage."

Gaara answers "Kankuro"

Eva's eyes bug out, and she yells "what he wouldn't know how to control himself if his life depended on it!"

Gaara smirks, and says "if he steps out of line I'll personally make sure he regrets it."

Kankuro joins in saying "I can too control myself I've done it many times."

Eva shakes her head, and says "you've never been on one of these missions with me Kankuro but I don't have much choice now do I?"

Gaara says "good here is the mission folder read it over carefully."

He hands Eva the file, and she read it. She looks at him shocked, and asks "what kind of information do you want from this couple."

Gaara says "there has been a rash of thefts among the couples that have met with these two I want you to find out if they're behind it."

Eva looks at him, and says "but I can handle this alone why do I need a partner?"

Gaara replies "because only couples are targeted so a solo mission would fail."

Kankuro puts his hands on his hips, and says "aw come on babe it won't be that bad working with me you may even like it."

Eva sighs again, and says "fine I'll pack, and we can leave in an hour."

Kankuro smirks, and says "make sure to bring some hot clothes with you."

Eva looks at him, and replies "don't worry about me I've got plenty of supplies but you had better change, and take that face paint off."

Kankuro groans, and says "aw do I have to?"

Gaara glairs at him, and says "yes you do it's an undercover mission Kankuro. I can't have them recognizing you as a ninja it would scare them away."

Kankuro growls, and heads upstairs to change Eva giggles, and heads home to change, and pack a few things. Eva returns in an hour ready to go looking really hot when Kankuro finally comes downstairs packed, and ready to go. Kankuro's mouth drops open, and he walks around her saying "why don't you wear stuff like this more often you look smoking hot."

Eva glairs at him, and says "because like most girls I want to be loved for who I am not what I wear. Women can't be gorgeous all of the time you know."

Kankuro says "well I still think you should dress like this more often."

Eva rolls her eyes, and move her hair saying "since were supposed to be a couple you should mark me."

Kankuro smirks, and says "with pleasure babe."

Eva puts her hands up in front of his face, and says "don't get carried away it means nothing I just want us to be a convincing couple."

Kankuro smirks, and says "fine by me but you should mark me too."


	4. Chapter 4

Page 3

Eva groans at him but finally agrees to mark him as well. She goes to his neck, and kisses, sucks, and licks until she has left a mark. Kankuro groans, and says "you're no fun babe that spot isn't my week spot."

Eva responds "like I said this is business for the mission I wasn't trying to get you to enjoy it."

Kankuro smirks, and says "now it's my turn."

He starts kiss all over her neck she sighs, and says "quit trying to find it, and just mark me already."

He finally picks a spot that he's happy with, and kisses, licks, and sucks there leaving a mark. Once you're both satisfied they leave, and head to the hotel they're going to stay at. Once in the room Kankuro pushes Eva onto the bed, and he kisses her passionately. Eva pushes him off of her, and says "you said you could control yourself on this mission, and trust me Kankuro it will get harder later."

He raises his eyebrow, and says "I don't see how but I'll back off."

Just then she hears the door knob turning Eva pushes him to the bed, and start kissing his chest as the maid walks in. The maid blushes deeply, and says "excuse me but I came to give you clean towels."

Eva smirks, and says "oh he doesn't mind do you want to join us?" She starts taking off his shirt loving his well-toned chest.

The maid blushes deeper, and says "umm no thank you miss but you and your husband may enjoy this club that just opened up." She hands Eva a flyer, and Eva reads it as Kankuro flips her over.

He undoes her shirt, and smirks at the maid asking her "so are you going to stay and watch?"

The maid blushes even harder, and says "no thank you sir I'll be leaving now." She quickly sets the towels down, and rushes out of the room.

Eva sits up, and fixes her shirt causing Kankuro to pout saying "aw babe I wanted to enjoy the view."

For the first time ever on one of these mission she was finding it hard to control herself as she watched Kankuro button his shirt back up. He smirks as he notices Eva staring at his chest, and asks "do you like what you see?"

She shakes herself out of her trace, and replies "that's beside the point we need to go to this club so let's get going."

Kankuro smiles, and says "when this mission is over you're going to be more than willing to get into bed with me babe I can tell."

Eva grabs his hand, and pulls him out of the hotel room shaking her head at him. She calmed down some as she walked to the club. Once inside you both sat down at a booth, and Kankuro put his hand on Eva's leg. Eva turned to him, and said "let's dance."

Kankuro grinned, and said "ok babe if you think you can handle me on the dance floor."

Eva smirks, and says "I'm more worried about you not being able to control yourself on the dance floor then with controlling myself."

They head to the dance floor once there Kankuro pulls Eva close to him, and run his hands up, and down her sides. This actually turns her on a little bit so she turns around, and grinds her butt into his crotch circling her hips earning a soft moan from Kankuro. He leans into her ear and whispers "keep that up, and I'll take you right here on the dance floor."

Eva smirks, and replies "you said you could handle it besides I think we got their attention."

Kankuro growls lightly into her ear saying "I'll teach you to tease me." He runs his hand up her thigh, and under her skirt pinching her butt. Eva jumps a little not really expecting him to do that to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Page 4

Eva chooses to ignore his behavior for now since the couple that is their target is watching the two of them dance. Kankuro pulls her close, and as they're both dancing seductively he starts to think to himself how he got so lucky this hot girl loved him, and Eva's body seemed to fit his like a glove. He also wondered how her movements were so down right hot. I mean for a virgin she was driving him crazy with desire. Eva moved like an experience woman everything she did made his mind scream take her now you fool.

Kankuro fought his raw desire to take Eva right there on the dance floor he had made a pact with himself to take his time with her, and savor every minute of it. He wanted Eva begging him for it he was completely determined to break her icy exterior. He was starting to wonder if he was falling in love with Eva but he couldn't be he's never loved anyone woman. Eva spun around in Kankuro's arms, and saw a far off distant look in his eyes, and worried that he was starting to lose his self-control. She raised her hand to his cheek and caressed it whispering to him "are you alright?"

Kankuro snapped out of his thoughts, and looked down at her saying "yeah I'm fine thanks for caring."

Eva looks up at him, and says "why wouldn't I you're my partner I need to trust you and check on how you're doing."

Kankuro smirks, and says "I can tell by your voice that there is more to it than that."

Eva wasn't about to admit what Temari wrote in her diary was true so she argued "no there isn't."

Kankuro dipped Eva, and kissed her lovingly the kiss caught Eva so off guard that she kissed him back. As Kankuro left her lips he chuckled at the stunned look on her face. Eva was in shock she had no clue he could be so gentle, and caring. Eva was just about to get him back when she was tapped on the shoulder. Eva turned, and there was the couple you two were targeting. The man said "my name is Chang and this is my wife Sue would you two care to join us in the booth over there?"

Kankuro replied "yes we would thank you."

No sooner had you both sat down Chang turned, and said "I love how you get your wife to move on the dance floor."

Kankuro responds "it's not all me some of it is just her teasing me."

Chang raises his eyebrow, and asks "why do you tease him?"

Eva smiles, and says "because it makes him such an animal in the bedroom."

Kankuro growls saying "you know I'm always an animal babe."

Sue giggles, and asks "do you two share partners?"

Kankuro smirks, and says "we sure do why you want a piece of me too?" Then he winks at her.

Chang jumps in saying "well I want a piece of your wife as well."

Eva speaks up saying "well we have some rules we have set up there really reasonable."

Chang leans in, and asks "what are they?"

Kankuro says "the first rule is if someone says stop you do."

Chang, and sue say "we agree with that one we have the same rule."

Eva then says "second rule is this is kept private, and only the four of us know about it."

Sue smiles, and says "it's refreshing to meet a couple like you two we agree."

Chang says "we have one more only I can cum in my wife I don't want to be raising another man's child."

Kankuro says "I couldn't agree more although my wife is on birth control you never can be too careful."


	6. Chapter 6

Page 5

Eva and Kankuro both know that they're not married but for this mission they're pretending to be. Chang then suggest that they all go to their room since they have a rather large hotel suite. Both of them agree to go since Eva can perform her genjutsu anywhere. Once there Chang speaks up saying "my wife and I would like to watch you two first before we join in."

Eva walks over to Kankuro seductively, and whispers in his ear "can you handle this it will have to be real until they let their guard down."

Kankuro smirks, and says "let's show them how it's done."

Eva sighs knowing by his body responses that he is already using a lot of self-control as it is her concern is that if she stimulates him anymore it will push him over the edge. But before she has a chance to argue with him he's gently brushing his lips across the skin on her neck. Eva flinches when he brushes against her weak spot causing him to smirk against her skin.

Kankuro thinks to himself I found the key it's being soft, and gentle. It must be because she does these types of missions, and is used to rough, hard, and passionate kisses. He continues kissing, licking, and sucking there causing her body to start to fill up with lust, and desire but Eva knows full well that she must maintain control over herself. But no matter how hard she tries she can't help but to let a small moan escape her lips.

Kankuro stops, and whispers into her ear "you will be in my bed tonight" in a deep lust filled voice that sends chills throughout her body.

Eva notices that Chang, and his wife have let their guard down so she performs her genjutsu making them see an illusion of you both. Finally Eva has to put her hand on her shoulder stopping Kankuro's kissing. Kankuro groans "aw come on let me tease you a little more babe. I was just really starting to get somewhere."

Eva smiles, and says "sorry but we have information to get from these two."

Kankuro smirks, and says "admit it you were enjoying it."

Eva rolls her eyes, and cross her arms saying "we have a job to do weather or not I was enjoying it is not relevant."

Kankuro growled at her, and turned his attention to getting information out of the two individuals that were caught up in Eva's genjutsu. They find out that. This couple was a couple of con artists stealing from every couple that they had tricked into their hotel room.

Unfortunately Chang was able to snap out of Eva's very realistic and effective genjutsu. She wasn't expecting him to break free so when he broke free she was caught off guard, and he quickly grabbed her placing a kunai knife pressed hard to her neck. Eva was mentally kicking herself for being caught so easily.

Kankuro quickly used his Chakra strings to keep Chang from cutting her, and said "I suggest you drop the knife before I hurt you."

Chang responds "obviously this is only a mission, and you two aren't together let me kill her, and you can come with me to join the Akatsuki."

Kankuro asks "you're a member of the Akatsuki?"

Chang says "no this is my initiation task to join the organization."

Eva asks "what about your wife?"

Chang chuckles, and responds "she's just some wench I picked up, and paid to be my accomplice I was planning on killing her when I was done. So Kankuro shall we kill this one too, and become members of the Akatsuki?"

Kankuro smirks, and says "no way."

Chang's jaw drops in shock, and he asks "why do you want this slut?"

Kankuro smirk grows wider, and says "what makes you think she's a slut?"

Chang pulls Eva closer and breaths deeply then says shocked "she's pure!"

Eva looks pissed off, and asks "how that heck could you know if I am or not."

Chang smirks now, and says "I can tell from the smell from your Chakra that you are in fact still pure. You know you had me fooled I would have guessed you were very experience by the way you move."

Eva smiles, and says "thank you that's what I was going for."

Chang looks at her lustfully, and says "so Kankuro can we break her in before we kill her."

Kankuro finally loses his patients with Chang, and makes him drop the kunai knife luckily Eva was able to predict his move, and ducked just as Kankuro slammed Chang into the wall growling at him loudly.


	7. Chapter 7

Page 6

Eva can tell by the look in Kankuro's eyes that he has finally gone over the edge, and lost control of himself. So she places her hand on his shoulder, and says "the Kazekage wants us to bring them back alive I'm sure he's going to want to interrogate them more about their involvement with the Akatsuki."

Kankuro stiffens from her touch but manages to put Chakra cuffs on him while Eva puts some on the woman. They bring them to a special cell that Gaara had set up for them. Then they head to his office once there Gaara asks "so how did the mission go?"

Kankuro says "it was successful we captured them, and they're in the jail cell."

Gaara then asks "how did he behave?"

Eva smiles, and says "fine but he could use some relaxation he's really tense."

Kankuro argues "I am not tense I'm just horny as all hell."

Gaara raises an eyebrow, and says "I was afraid of that so I set up something for you to fix your problem Kankuro."

Kankuro looks shocked so Gaara leads Kankuro to his bedroom, and shoves him in locking the door behind him. Eva looks at Gaara puzzled, and asks "what's in there?"

Gaara says "you don't want to know." Then he adds "you need to go for your required physical to make sure you're ok."

Eva crosses her arms, and groans saying "I get to see the doctor, and he gets to play this is so unfair."

Gaara pats her shoulder, and says "how about I give you a couple of weeks off."

Eva sighs, and says "fine."

Eva heads to the doctor, and gets her physical passing with flying colors as usual. So the doctor sends her home. Once there Eva takes a shower, and changes she's about to sit down, and relax when she hears a pounding at the front door. Eva groans as she walks over to answer the door as she opens the door she's shocked to see Gaara standing there with a panicked look on his face.

Gaara quickly says "Kankuro is refusing to be with anyone but you he took off out his bedroom window, and we have no clue where he is."

Eva pats Gaara on the head, and says "if I go to his room he will come back."

Gaara says "but in his current state..."

Eva interrupts Gaara, and says "I can handle him like I did the last one."

Gaara sighs, and says "this is against my better judgment but I don't have much choice I need Kankuro back, and ready for a mission."

Eva and Gaara both walk back to his home in silence they arrive, and enter the living room where Temari is watching TV. Temari looks at her in shock, and asks "are you really going to do this Eva?'

Eva winks at her, and says "I'll do what I have to."

Temari knows what she means, and asks "aren't you too tired from your mission to be doing that?"

Eva responds "I'll be fine I didn't have to hold them in the genjutsu that long."

Temari smirks, and says "good luck fooling my brother with that."

Eva heads up the stairs with Gaara once they reach Kankuro's bedroom she sends him on his way. Gaara reluctantly leaves her there, and walks to his office. Eva slowly and carefully enters Kankuro's bedroom she can see all the lines he has carved into his bedpost, and she giggles.


	8. Chapter 8

Page 7

Eva had a decision to make either catch him off guard, and put him in a genjutsu or actually make love to him. So she searched his room until she was satisfied it was empty Eva decided that she wasn't going to put him into a genjutsu that she was just going to see where things went with him. Eva slowly crawled onto his bed, and laid down saying "you have me in your bed Kankuro are you going to join me?"

She was hoping he is close enough to hear her but after a half hour she's still alone Eva was kind of tired from the mission, and soon she starts to drift off to sleep. She wakes up because she can now sense another presence in the room with her so Eva cautiously asks "is that you Kankuro?"

Kankuro's voice echoes thru the room leaving her unable to target his location saying "I love how you look in my bed babe only one thing wrong."

Eva asks "what exactly is wrong?" while searching the room for him but she's still unable to locate where he is exactly.

Kankuro responds "you're still dressed."

Eva crosses her arms, and asks "why are you hiding Kankuro are you afraid of me?"

Kankuro responds "no I overheard what you said to Temari, and I know as long as you don't know where I am you can't use your genjutsu on me."

Eva smirks, and says "well then what good would my clothes being off do if all you're going to hide from me?"

Kankuro replies "who said I was going to hide from you."

Eva started to move off of the bed she knew full well that Kankuro had managed to get his Chakra strings on her. Eva shook her head, and decided that she would play back at least for a little while. So Eva says "now that you have my body under your control why don't you show yourself?"

A figure steps out, and starts heading towards her. Eva smirks, and says "I'm not really into puppet's Kankuro even if you dress Crow to look like you."

Kankuro grabs her from behind, and leans into her ear, and says "that's very good Eva not very many people can tell me from Crow when I do that."

Eva turns her head, and says "it's a gift, and a curse. You're hiding your Chakra strings really well I didn't see them at all."

Kankuro smirks, and says "I knew I had to so I could get them on you in the first place."

Eva smiles, and says "ok Kankuro let's play a game."

Kankuro looks at her confused, and asks "what kind of game?"

Eva replies "we can play dare or you can try to get me to agree to sex but if I say no you have to let me go."

Kankuro smirks, and says "oh I guarantee I can convince you to have sex with me. I have one rule you must give me your word that you won't put me in a genjutsu."

Eva smiles, and says "I'll agree to that if you agree to take away your Chakra strings."

Kankuro smirks at her saying "I'll let you go when I'm sure I can trust you."

Eva asks "how exactly do I earn your trust?"

Kankuro spins her around, and says "don't fight me."

Eva looks at him confused, and asks "fight you on …." Eva was interrupted by Kankuro pressing his lips to hers in a tender and romantic kiss she couldn't help but melt into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck, and returning the kiss.

Kankuro growls, and presses into her taking his time before he finally lets his lips leave hers. He looks at Eva, and says "you pass" and he lets her go from his Chakra strings.

He quickly kisses her again, and moves Eva towards the bed as the kiss gets very heated. Kankuro can't believe how much feeling he is getting from kissing Eva, and starts to wonder if Eva is feeling the same. He can't help but to push her onto the bed causing Eva to fall, and him to land on top of her on the bed. Eva can't believe the feelings she's having from being with him. She's kissed other guys before but none of them have ever made her feel the way Kankuro is right now. Eva actually starts to wonder if he actually loves her the way she loves him.


	9. Chapter 9

Page 8

Kankuro started trailing kisses from Eva's lips to her ear once he reached Eva's ear he whispered "I'm going to make your body ache for mine the way you made my body ache for yours."

He nibbled on her ear for a while, and then said lustfully "you're going to be begging me for it when I'm done with you."

Eva had chills running thru her body from his words she moved his lips from her ear, and returned them to hers in a passionate make out session. Kankuro pressed his well-toned body against Eva's, and slowly slid his hands down her sides. He removed his lips from hers causing Eva to groan from the loss. Kankuro chuckles, and says "don't worry babe I'm not done with you yet."

He starts kissing her neck softly until a soft moan escapes her lips he then marks Eva there while unbuttoning her shirt. While he's distracted with her shirt she quickly removes his. He lifts up from Eva's neck, and growls at her saying "you little minx."

Eva runs her fingers across his chest, and replies "you never said I couldn't play too."

Kankuro smirks, and pulls out his kunai knife while he pins Eva's hands over her head. He quickly cuts off her chest bindings, and looks down at her newly exposed skin instantly attacking Eva's right breast with his mouth dropping the knife in the process. He groaned at the growing tightness in his pants as he continued to caress her breast with his mouth flicking her nipple with his tongue. Eva instinctively arched up pushing her breast further into his mouth she can feel him smirking against her breast.

Eva runs her hands down his chest while he changes from her right breast to her left giving it the same treatment. Eva slowly unbuttons, and unzips his pants then she started to slowly remove them. Kankuro happily stops for a second to help her finish removing his pants since they were starting to annoy him. Then he removes her skirt, and panties leaving Eva completely exposed to him.

He slowly runs his hand down to her thigh, and in between her legs slowly spreading Eva's legs apart. She moves her hand down to his boxers while she's kissing his neck. Eva brushes her hand against his hardened manhood causing him to moan. He grabs Eva's hand, and says "you can't have that yet."

He continues kissing Eva's body while rubbing her womanhood he starts kissing down until his head reaches her curls, and then he drives his tongue into her. Eva moans, and pushes his head into her body. He inserts a finger into Eva's wet core causing her to moan, and grab the bed sheets. He pulls his finger out, and starts to brush his fingers against her clit driving Eva crazy. Eva begs "please Kankuro I need you."

He smirks, and quickly removes his boxers saying "that's what I was waiting for."

He places himself at Eva's entrance, and quickly drives the whole thing into her. Tears escaped her eyes from the intense pain she was in. Eva soon noticed Kankuro caressing her cheek.  
He whispers "I'm sorry that's just the least painful way." Kankuro patiently waited completely still inside of her.

Eva knew it must have been driving him crazy to wait so as soon as she was ready she rocked her hips against him wincing a little. Kankuro took the hint and started moving in, and out slowly. He groaned saying "Eva you're so dam tight."

Eva grabs his head, and kissed him hard she slowly leaves his lips, and kisses to his ear whispering "please don't hold back give me what you got."

Kankuro looks at Eva shocked, and asks "are you sure?"

Eva nods her head in response she notices a smirk cross Kankuro's face. He wraps her legs around his waist, and starts to move in, and out of her fast, and hard. Eva moans, and starts to move her body with his driving him deeper within her. Kankuro can feel his animal nature boil to the surface he wants to pound into her long, and hard so he can hear her scream his name. He grabs her legs, and puts them on his shoulders as he continues to move hard, and fast. Pain has left Eva's body a long time ago all she can feel is continuous pleasure there is a slight discomfort as he drives deeper into her but she can feel something else build up as well.  
Eva grabbed his shoulders as the feeling started to rise to its highest level she screamed "Kankuro" as she came.

As Eva rode out the waves of pleasure Kankuro continued to move in, and out of her finally coming himself, and collapsing on top of her.

Kankuro slowly moved off of Eva, and lay down next to her. She moves closer to him, and cuddles into his chest. After several hours of lying next to each other Eva moves to get up so she can go home. When Kankuro grabs Eva's arm, and says "please stay Eva I don't want you to go."

Eva leans back to him, and gives him a tender kiss before she returns to lying next to him. Soon they both feel asleep in the bed together.


	10. Chapter 10

Page 9

Eva was woken up the next morning by Kankuro's grumbling, and complaining. She kept her eyes closed, and listened to him. Kankuro "god I hate being a guy."

Eva couldn't help but giggle so she asked "what's so bad about it" opening her eyes to look at him.

Kankuro growled "you're up? It's just my body it happens every morning it's really annoying."

Eva smiles, and asks "what would that be?"

Kankuro lifts the sheets, and points down saying "that is"

Eva giggles, and says "I'd rather get that every morning then my monthly visit."

Kankuro smiles, and says "I suppose so but what I am going do with it. It will be a while before it goes back down."

Eva smirks, and says "maybe I can help with that?"

Kankuro asks "how are you going to do that?"

As soon as the words left his mouth Eva dived under the covers he smirked as soon as he realized what she was going to do. Shortly after she started kissing Kankuro's manhood there was a knock at the door Eva decided not to stop what she was doing to see how well he could handle it. Kankuro asked "who…who is it?" then whispered to her "I'll get you back for this" as she started licking his manhood slowly.

Eva ignored him, and continued any way buy swirling her tongue around the tip of his manhood. Temari yells threw the door "Kankuro Gaara wants to see you."

Kankuro replies "Alright…ugh…I'll be there…oh yea…as soon as I can." Eva started sucking on the tip of his manhood making it difficult to speak.

Temari yells back "don't take too long you know Gaara doesn't like to be kept waiting. Oh and tell whoever is in there with you that she has to leave I'm expecting Eva here, and I don't want her getting upset."

Eva actually stops what she's doing to yell "what makes you think it's not me Temari?"

Temari responds "well um you see I didn't think you'd well do this with my brother."

Kankuro replies "no woman can resist my charm or my sexy body."

Eva rolls her eyes at him but finishes what she was doing until he is completely satisfied. That's when you both finally get dressed, and open the door to find Temari standing there arms crossed, and her foot tapping. Temari says "well it's about time Gaara is waiting Kankuro, and you're coming with me Eva." She grabs her arm, and pulls her away quickly.

Kankuro knows that Gaara's has been waiting so he decides that he had better go see Gaara right away. Temari drags Eva into the kitchen and asks "how could you? You know he's just going to add you to his book, and his bedpost."

Eva smiles, and says "I'm not so sure Temari I have a feeling I'm different."

Temari yells "you're hopeless do you know how many girls before you have said the same thing only to have their hearts broken."

Eva crosses her arms, and says "Temari I know you're trying to help but I still say I'm different."

Just then Kankuro comes into the kitchen, and kisses Eva passionately then says "Gaara has sent me on a 3 month mission I'll see you when I get back."

Eva smiles, and says "alright Kankuro unless I'm on a mission by then too."

Kankuro smirks, and asks "you're mine now right?"

Eva giggles, and says "yes Kankuro I'm yours."

Kankuro responds "good" Then kisses her again before leaving on his mission.

As soon as he has left Temari says "I think I'm going to be sick. If you think that he isn't going to score with every girl he meets while on this mission you're wrong."

Eva shakes her head, and says "Temari I know you're trying to be a good friend but I trust him."

Just then Gaara enters the kitchen, and says "I think she may be right about Kankuro he seemed different this morning."

Temari sighs, and says "you're both hopeless. He'll never change it's his nature to sleep with every hot girl he meets, and I guarantee she's going to get her heart broken."


	11. Chapter 11

Page 10

**~ Fast forward 2 months~**

Eva had been feeling sick lately so she went to the doctor thinking it was the flu only to find out that she was pregnant. Eva took a deep breath, and headed for the Kazekage's house, and knocked on the door. Temari answered it, and said "hey Eva Kankuro isn't back yet."

Eva faked a smile, and said "I know I have official business with Gaara."

Temari steps aside says "you know where to go he's in his office." She notices how pale she is, and adds "don't tell me that my brother knocked you up."

Eva walks past her, and starts heading up the stairs Temari gets angry at her for not answering. Temari yells "what you're going to leave without answering me?"

Eva looks back at her, and says "you told me not to tell you. So what am I supposed to do Temari?"

She looks at Eva shocked, and says "I was only joking Eva. You better tell Gaara right away."

Eva sighs, and says "that's what I'm doing."

She finish climbing the stairs, and headed down the hall knocking on Gaara's office door walking straight past his guards none of them wanting to mess with her. Gaara says "come on in"

Eva enters his office, and says "you need new security here your guards stink I walked right passed them."

Gaara chuckled, and said "have you looked at yourself you look like you could kill someone."

Eva looks at him, and says "here this is for you" she handed the paper work the doctor gave her to Gaara.

Gaara looks at Eva, and then reads the paper he smirks, and says "now I know who you want to kill and why. But I still need you for this mission that just came up."

Eva looks at him a little shocked, and says "but Kazekage what about the baby?"

Gaara chuckles, and says "it's only for four weeks you see the Hokage of the leaf village's wife is expecting their first child."

Eva looks at him, and asks "what does that have to do with us?"

Gaara says "the Hokage is a good friend of mine, and he asked if I could send someone to keep her company until she has the baby. I figure that you would be perfect for the job."

Eva smiles, and says "I think I can handle that if you can manage to tell your brother about my condition."

Gaara chuckles, and says "alright it's a deal."

Eva stands up, and says "thank you Kazekage, and if I were you I'd still get some new guards that aren't frightened by me!"

Gaara raises an eyebrow, and says "I'll take that into consideration Eva."

Eva quickly leaves his office, and heads home. Once she's there Eva packed for her trip, and includes some money knowing full well that she would most likely need to buy some clothes while she's away. Eva makes it to the leaf village with no problems other than having to stop occasionally to rest.

The four weeks fly by very quickly, and she has a great time with the Hokage's wife Hinata. She delivered a healthy baby girl, and Eva was sent home with a big thank you from the Hokage himself. He called Gaara to let him know Eva's job was finished, and that he was sending her home. Gaara was thrilled to know that Eva was coming back home Kankuro had just returned, and was bugging him about her. Gaara hadn't told him about Eva's condition yet he didn't want Kankuro to worry, and quite frankly he wanted her to tell him when she got back.


	12. Chapter 12

Page 11

Eva left the leaf village, and headed for home half way between the two while she was sleeping Eva was captured buy some rogue ninja's. She woke up in a cell Eva instantly went to the bars, and touched them only to be shocked. Eva saw a blond chuckling in the distance. She glairs at him, and asks "are you so afraid of me that you have to catch me while I'm a sleep? Then use Chakra bars to contain me."

He responds "I remember our last encounter un."

Eva rolls her eyes, and asks "where is your puppet obsessed partner?"

Soon another male voice only closer says "I'm touched she remembers me."

Eva sees a figure really close, and in the cell with her. Eva smirks as she quickly puts the figure into a genjutsu causing him to fall to the ground. Sasori steps out from behind Deidara, and says "impressive you can even put puppets into a genjutsu. Have you ever considered joining the Akatsuki?"

Eva glairs at him, and replies "no I haven't ever considered joining the Akatsuki you puppet freak." Eva crosses her arms, and asks "what do you want with me anyway?"

Sasori chuckles, and says "Isn't that cute Deidara she doesn't know."

Deidara asks "can I tell her Donna please un."

Sasori sighs, and says "fine I have to get the doctor any way. Don't forget to feed her while I'm gone."

Deidara replies "yes Donna will do un."

He hands Eva some food which she knows must be drugged so she stops him. Eva says "I want you to taste it first."

Deidara raises an eyebrow, and asks "what don't you trust me un?"

Eva replies "no I don't trust you Deidara." Then she asks "why should I?"

Deidara sighs, and says "good point un."

He tastes everything on the plate, and starts to wobble, and sway. Sasori walks back in, and yells "Deidara why the hell did you eat her food?"

Deidara responds "she wouldn't eat it unless I tried it first un."

Sasori yells "you idiot I told you the food was drugged."

Deidara replies "I forgot Donna sorry un."

Sasori sighs, and says "fix him up doc looks like I'll need plan G" and he left the room.

Eva looks at Deidara, and asks "plan G?"

Deidara smirks, and says "you'll see un" as the doctor gives him a shot to counter the effects of the drugs.

The doctor says "you're going to be weak for a while I wouldn't go near her cell anytime soon."

Sasori returns with someone in tow, and says "he won't need to doctor." Then he adds "don't go too far I'll need you again soon."

He throws the second person towards Eva's jail cell close enough for her to see. Eva rubs her eyes, and asks "Grandma?"

She replies "yes Eva I'm so sorry I let them capture me."

Eva sighs, and says "I know you're not well grandma this isn't your fault."

Sasori says "ok now let's talk deal! You behave for our doctor, and allow Deidara to put Chakra cuffs on you. In exchange I'll give you a decent drug free meal and time alone with Granny here."

Eva glairs at him, and says "It's a deal but I get my food, and the time with my Grandmother first."

Sasori chuckles, and replies "very well" he moves Eva's grandmother into the cell with her.

Eva looks up at him sweetly, and asks "can we have a moment alone please."

Sasori smirks, and responds "I'll be expecting something in return from you later."

Eva rolls her eyes, and says "fine!"

Grandma joins in, and says "no please Eva I'm not worth what you're agreeing to."

Eva covers her grandmother's mouth, and says "I know what I'm doing Grandma."

Sasori chuckles and starts to leave yelling "give her the food, and come on Deidara."

Deidara replies "is leaving these two alone really a good idea Donna?"

Sasori yells "they're in a special cell they're not going anywhere Deidara."

Deidara gives Eva the food, and quickly leaves not wanting to anger Sasori any farther.


	13. Chapter 13

Page 12

Eva hugged her Grandmother, and asked "do you know what they want?"

She sighed, and said "unfortunately yes I do Eva."

Eva looked at her questioningly, and asked "well then what is it."

She replies "do you remember the stories I told you about our clan?"

Eva looks at her confused, and asks "what does it have to do with the Akatsuki?"

She says "nothing but it does have to do with Sasori."

Eva asks "what about Sasori?"

Grandma responds "He's a puppet master."

Eva's really confused now so she asks "but what does that have to do with us."

Grandma replies "not us my dear Eva I am to old but you."

Eva asks "me what does he want with me?"

Grandma sighs, and says "a puppet masters Chakra runs differently than other Ninja's."

Eva replies "yea I know that but what does that have to do with me?"

Grandma says "our clan is unique we're one of the rare few that can carry the offspring of a puppet master. Because of the demands on the body females from other clans have lost their babies or died during pregnancy."

Eva looked at her completely shocked, and asked "why does he want a baby?"

Grandma replies "Sasori is a very powerful puppet master I believe he wants a son to teach all of his unique skills to. Eva because he's so strong our clan is his only hope for having a baby."

Eva looked down, and mumbled "to bad he's a little too late."

Grandma yells "what did you say?"

Eva smiles, and says "nothing important grandma."

Eva's grandmother grabs her, and says "if he has sex with you Eva you will get pregnant on the first try."

Eva raises an eyebrow, and asks "why is that grandma?"

Grandma replies "it only happens with powerful puppet masters I really don't understand why."

Eva sighs, and says "great I really could have used this information sooner."

Now her grandma is confused but she adds "I do have some medicine that would work in preventing the pregnancy but it's at home."

Eva asks now curious "what happens if you're already pregnant by another puppet master."

She's now looking at Eva really suspiciously, and responds "well there are several recorded cases some have had twins one from each father. Others have lost the weaker of two babies. There also were a few cases where it resulted in death of the mother."

Eva hugged her grandmother, and said to her "you're going to be mad at me later for this but I have no choice."

She looked at Eva confused, and before she could say anything Eva preformed one of her clan's unique Jutsu's, and teleported her Grandmother out. As soon as she was gone Eva started wobbling this jutsu takes a lot of Chakra to perform, and even more to use it inside this cell but luckily the cell didn't cover the ceiling making things a little easier. Eva sat down on the bed in the cell, and lay down. Eva was now really worried about her baby, and her own wellbeing. Sasori returns to the room, and immediately Eva can tell he's pissed.

Sasori asks "where is your grandmother?"

Eva replies "I sent her home. You don't need her you have me, and I promised to behave."

Sasori glairs at her, and says "fine but don't do it again or I will find her and kill her."

Eva responds "I couldn't even if I wanted to."

Sasori smirks, and says "I want the doctor to check you out, and then Deidara will place Chakra cuffs on you."


	14. Chapter 14

Page 13

Eva sighs "fine" Eva starts thinking shit if this guy picks up on the baby I'm dead.

Sasori walks the doctor over to the cell, and lets him inside. Then he says "make sure she's ok, and gives her some Chakra pills if she needs them."

The doctor comes over, and instantly notices how low Eva's Chakra is, and gives her a pill. As he examines Eva he notices the pregnancy, and whispers to her "I won't tell him about the baby but you better figure a way out before he figures it out."

Eva looks at him confused, and softly says "what?"

The doctor replies "Sasori can pick up Chakra from others."

Just then Sasori yells "quit hiding Deidara, and get your butt in here already."

The doctor winks at Eva, and says "see what I mean."

Deidara comes into the room, and joins Eva in the cell he then walks over to her. Eva holds out her arms Deidara is really surprised but puts the Chakra cuffs on her anyway, and leaves with the doctor locking the door behind him. The doctor walks over to Sasori, and says "my official report is that she is fine but you should wait until tomorrow for sex. She used a lot of Chakra I did give her a pill but she still should rest today."

Sasori pays the doctor, and says "thank you for your time."

The doctor takes his money, and leaves with Deidara. Sasori walks over to the cell, and says "I can see you're a woman of your word if I let you out to sleep in my bed tonight do you promise to behave."

Eva smiles, and says "no I can't promise that Sasori."

He smirks at her, and says "I'm going to let you out anyway I just ask that you at least try to behave."

Eva smirks now, and replies "we'll see it depends on how I feel."

Sasori opens the cell, and lets her out. Then he says "it's not like you can do much with these babies on anyway."

Eva follows him into his bedroom, and falls asleep quickly on the bed completely exhausted from that jutsu she had performed earlier.

**~ Back in the Sand Village ~**

Kankuro had arrived back in the village a few days ago. He was waiting for the return of the woman that drove him crazy. The entire time he was on his mission he had told all the girls that threw themselves at him that he was head over heels in love with a wonderful woman. The more persistent girls were told the only woman he wanted in his bed was back at home waiting for him to return.

This was the second time today he was heading towards the village gates to check to see if she had arrived yet. Something deep down inside of him told him something was wrong Eva was always punctual, and this was an easy mission she should have been back already. He arrived at the gate, and the guard stopped him before he could say anything saying "no she hasn't come back yet."

Kankuro turned around, and started his way back home only to run into Mae who threw herself at him. Mae said "why wait for her when you can have me now handsome."

Kankuro replied "she's my wife."

Mae chuckles, and says "so I won't tell if you won't tell."

Kankuro's blood started to boil, and said "I love her and I don't wish to be with anyone else."

Mae presses herself against him, and says "I don't believe you."

Just then Temari popped out of a nearby tree, and asked "will you believe me?"

Mae blushes, and says "oh Temari you mean he really is married?"

Temari replies "yes he is, and I know his wife I suggest you stay away from him because she'll kill you."

Mae looks completely scared, and says "yes thanks for the advice Temari" she takes off down the street.

Kankuro look surprised, and says "thanks Temari but why did you help me?"

Temari replies "Gaara asked me to get you so I went to your room, and noticed that you bought a new bed, and you didn't remark it."

Kankuro blushes a little, and says "we had better see what Gaara wants."

On their way back home Temari asks "are you going to marry her for real?"

Kankuro replies "if she'll have me."


	15. Chapter 15

Page 14

They arrive at Gaara's office to hear a lot of yelling coming from inside the room. They quickly enter Gaara's office to see an elderly lady in Gaara's office. Gaara was pacing up, and down in his office clearly agitated. Gaara yelled at his guard "this elderly lady just materializes in my office, and none of you know anything about it. Eva is right you guys are completely incompetent."

The guards apologize, and Temari walks over to Gaara placing her hand on his shoulder. Temari says "calm down Gaara I know her this is Eva's grandma."

Gaara finally calms down enough to ask "what are you doing here in my office?"

She responds "I'm not sure a minute ago I was in a cell with my Granddaughter."

Kankuro yells out "I knew it I knew something was wrong."

She could see both anger, and concern on his face so she says "I think it would be best if I brief the Kazekage on this alone, and then he can decide what is important."

Gaara holds up his hand, and says "it is alright just tell us what happened."

She sighs, and says "Deidara and Sasori kidnapped me while I was in my garden. I didn't know why until Sasori explained his plans, and captured Eva."

Gaara raised an eyebrow, and asked "what exactly does he want with her?"

She replies "He's a puppet master, and our clan is well suited to carry puppet master offspring. So well suited that once is enough to become pregnant."

Kankuro looks completely shocked, and yells "he wants to do what to my Eva?"

She covers her mouth, and shakes her head then she says "oh my…"

Only to be interrupted by Temari "what is it what's wrong?"

She looks at her said "she shouldn't have used that jutsu considering her condition."

Kankuro was still so upset by what he had heard earlier that he didn't realize that he was going to be a father.

Gaara asks "why is that?" Still dancing around the subject he didn't want his brother doing anything rash.

She replies "that jutsu depletes almost all of the users Chakra it's only used in emergencies, and almost always used on the user themselves. Using it on me could have killed her."

Kankuro looked really sad, and said "not my Eva she's too strong to be gone."

She replied "but with the extra demand on her body…"

Gaara stopped her, and said "Temari, Kankuro go to Eva's house, and see if you can find any clues as to where they took her Grandmother while we finish up."

Temari and Kankuro quickly left to see what they could find at Eva's house.

Gaara says "I am aware of Eva's condition but my brother isn't I'd like to keep it that way I want Eva to tell him."

She looks at him shocked, and says "I understand but there is something else you should know."

Gaara raises an eyebrow asking "what is it?"

She responds "there was a doctor there, and I don't know if he'll tell Sasori about Eva's condition or not."

Gaara says "hmmm so we may not have much time to fine her."

She looks at him sad, and says "there is one other thing you should know if we find her alive there is a possibility she'll no longer be expecting your brother's baby."

Gaara responds "understood don't worry we will find them."

She smiles, and says "I know my Granddaughter she will stall Sasori as long as she can. She cannot risk using that jutsu again."

Gaara replies "yes I know she will I also know she will try to escape if the opportunity presents itself."

Just then Temari and Kankuro return saying "they took her to the caverns in the land of mountains."

Gaara sighs, and says "we'll need Naruto's help on this were not on good terms with them but the leaf village is."


	16. Chapter 16

Page 15

Gaara picks up the phone, and calls Naruto where he explains the situation. Of course Naruto is more than happy to help, and tells Gaara to send anyone from the sand village that he can maybe while there they could prove to the people in the land of mountains that the sand village people are nice. Gaara was eager to have more allies, and fewer enemies of the sand village. So he thanked Naruto for his help, and hung up the phone.

Gaara called his guards in, and ordered them to take Eva's grandmother to the guest room, and to guard her with their life. He wasn't about to risk Eva going back to Sasori in order to rescue her again. Gaara looked at his siblings, and said "Kankuro I'm sending you only to be an advisor since you're also a puppet master." He glairs at him hard, and says "you're not to get involved unless instructed to do so."

Kankuro sighs, and says "anything just so I can be with her."

Gaara says "fine now go and get packed."

As soon as he's gone Temari asks "what's up Gaara?"

Gaara replies concern written all over his face, and says "I may not only lose a very valuable Ninja but my niece, or nephew as well."

Temari says "I didn't realize it was that serious I'll make sure Naruto knows so we have a great team."

Gaara sigh, and says "I wish you luck Temari. I just hope that our brother doesn't wind up with a broken heart."

Temari smiles and replies "don't under estimate Eva Gaara she's a good ninja. She'll do whatever she has to protect herself, and her baby."

Gaara nods his head, and motions for his sister to head out on the mission. Temari quickly packs, and meets up with her brother who she find sitting on his bed looking at a small black box. She sighs, and asks "is that for Eva?"

Kankuro respond "yea to bad she'll never get a chance to see it."

Temari smacks his head, and yells "don't you have any faith in her Kankuro?"

Kankuro looks at his sister, and says "yea but…"

Temari yells "but nothing she's stalling Sasori as we speak the sooner we find her. The sooner you'll have her back."

Kankuro smirks at the thought of having her back in his arms he groans at the sudden discomfort coming from his pants being too tight. Temari looks at her brother in disgust, and says "let's get going."

Kankuro puts the box in his pocket, and they both rush to the leaf village. Once at the leaf village Temari explains everything to Naruto while a worried Kankuro paces outside. Naruto's wife had found something of Eva's that she had left behind, and assigned Kiba to the mission since Akamaru could track her down. He had also assigned Shikamaru to the mission knowing that they would need several good strategies to rescue Eva.

Temari took the paper work, and joined her brother in the hall. She led him to the gate to meet the rest of the team. Kankuro was less than happy to see the man that was his sister's lover standing there but he didn't care about that now as long as they rescued his Eva. He was willing to make a deal with the devil himself if it meant that she'd be safe and in his arms again.

They raced off to the land of mountains with Kiba, and Akamaru leading the way all the way there. The land of mountains had a hard time refusing them entrance when they saw that this was a personal request from of the leaf village's Hokage. While they were there people's opinion change about the sand village mostly due to Kankuro's constant worry, and concern.


	17. Chapter 17

Page 16

Soon Kiba and Akamaru had located the cave that Eva was being held in. He noticed that her sent indicated that she was pregnant but there was no reference to it in the case file he wondered why that was but he needed to report his findings so that they could plan a strategy.

He, and Akamaru arrive, and he announced "I found her, and she's pregnant."

Quickly Temari said "sh…you mean Naruto didn't tell you."

Kiba looked shocked, and said "tell me what."

Shikamaru said "it's Kankuro's, and he doesn't know yet."

Kiba says "oh I wouldn't tell him either he's bound to do something stupid if he knows."

Shortly after Kiba finished talking Kankuro came into the hotel room he rushed over to Kiba. Kankuro asked "did you find her, is she ok, how did she look, was she hurt, when can we rescue her?"

Kiba looked at him shocked, and says "wow so many questions at once. Yes I found her but I didn't see her. I can only tell you that the cavern she's in is like a maze, and her sent indicated that she was frightened so I know she's alive."

Kankuro yelled "if they have hurt her I'll kill them."

Shikamaru asks "how many paths could you see Kiba?"

Kiba responded "three but her sent was strongest down the center path but it could be a trap."

Shikamaru says "I would place traps in the most direct route if I wanted to keep people out. They could have not bothered thinking no one would be foolish enough to try." He started thinking of several plans of attack so that they could rescue Eva the next day.

**~ We rejoin Eva ~**

Eva had been trapped with Sasori for two weeks now, and she had done everything, and anything she could to delay him from his goal. Eva had made several escape attempts only to be found, and recaptured or to fall into one of the traps that had been set to prevent her rescue.

Eva was really scared, and the price she paid each time she was recaptured was great. Eva knew she could no longer risk it since Sasori was becoming increasingly violent after each recapture, and Eva had her baby's safety to think about. Not that she could escape any more after the last time Sasori had chained her up to a table she was going nowhere.

Eva knew full well this wasn't good at any time he could take advantage of her, and there was nothing she could do about it. Eva's wrists and ankles were bruised, and raw from her attempts to get free. Of course the more she struggled to free herself the more it amused Sasori.

Sasori came into the room, and announced "the puppet I need to make a baby with you is finally ready. Suspiciously since you have been chained up the puppets pieces haven't disappeared. Also the puppet hasn't broken for what seemed to be no reason."

Eva said in a voice full of hate "you'll never have me Sasori."

Sasori chuckled, and said "I'd like to see you do anything to stop me."

Eva punched him in the face sending him flying across the room. She had hurt her hand from his wooden face, and her wrist from the chains pulling her blow back with equal force. Sasori yelled "Deidara I thought I told you to make those chains tighter."

Deidara said back "I did un. She keeps making them lose un."

Sasori smirks, and says "she sure is a feisty one many ninja would have given up by now."

Deidara retightened the chains that went to her hands so that Eva couldn't move them anymore. She pulled on her wrists, and thrashed around until they were sore the harder Eva tried the more Sasori chuckled she knew it was useless but she wasn't about to make it any easier then she had to for Sasori.

Deidara spoke up saying "looks like you'll have to wait a while Donna were going to need to drug her un."

Sasori replies "we can't drug her it will affect my offspring but we will need to figure something out I can't make her pregnant like this."

Deidara smirked, and said "she sure is stubborn un."

Sasori growls, and says "I know now help me figure out what will work on her."


	18. Chapter 18

Page 17

They both left leaving Eva alone, and she finally relaxed Eva was partly grateful that this table had her in the upright position, and Sasori hadn't noticed her pregnancy yet any way. Eva worried about what would happen if he found out, and she prayed that she'd be rescued before he figured out how to get to her.

Eva heard some sounds coming from a distance she looked around, and off in the distance she could see Shikamaru. Eva shook her head no at him, and he looked at her confused but he turned, and left the cavern. Shikamaru returns to the team, and said "I can see her but she shook her head no at me there must be a trap in there somewhere."

Kankuro said "I'll go and look."

Shikamaru grabbed him, and said "she's chained up do you think you can handle it?"

Kankuro replies "I'll be fine."

He goes in, and notices Chakra strings all over the floor, and then he sees Eva chained up her wrists, and ankles bruised seeing her like that was just too much for him so he decided to disobeyed orders, and carefully made his way over to her.

After several minutes Shikamaru sighed, and said "we better go after him he's going to need back up." They all entered the cavern to help Kankuro.

Kankuro snuck behind the table Eva was chained to, and started picking the locks. Soon she was free, and Eva smiled at him.

Kankuro asked "did he hurt you?"

Eva replied "yes but only when I tried to escape."

Sasori had entered the room, and joined in saying "I had to punish her when she was naughty. Eventually I had to chain her up as a punishment because she couldn't behave."

Kankuro growled, and said "ever think that she didn't want you touching her."

Sasori chuckled "that makes no difference to me."

Kankuro stood protectively in front of her Sasori started chuckling louder until he notices Shikamaru, Kiba, and Temari. He glairs at them ready to fight until Shikamaru speaks up saying "we have more back up arriving soon I suggest you leave."

Sasori yells "Deidara"

Deidara arrives, and says "we can take them un."

Sasori starts bringing his puppets out Kankuro picked Eva up, and put her on Akamaru who took her to the local hospital, and then returned to the Cavern as quickly as possible. When Akamaru arrived there was a huge fight going on. Kankuro, and Sasori were fighting with their puppets Shikamaru was helping him with his shadow possession jutsu while Kiba, and Temari were fighting Deidara.

Deidara turns to Sasori, and says "let's go we can always recapture her un."

Sasori reluctantly agrees, and climbs onto Deidara's bird.

As there flying off Sasori yells back "this isn't over I'll be back."

As soon as they were gone they rushed to the hospital to make sure that Sasori hadn't tried to take Eva from there. They're all relieved to find that Eva was safe, and ready to go. Kankuro had requested to have a few minutes alone with her, and everyone agreed. He entered the hospital room, and rushed over to her holding her closely to him.


	19. Chapter 19

Page 18

Kankuro said "you had me so worried."

Eva smiled, and said "I missed you too."

He chuckled at her, and pulled Eva closer. He started nuzzling her neck as he did he pulled the box out of his pocket, and handed it to her. Eva was shocked, and asked "what's this?"

Kankuro smirks, and says "open it and find out."

Eva opened it to see an engagement ring inside. Kankuro asked "will you be my wife."

Eva looks at him, and says "there's something I need to tell you first."

Kankuro asks concerned "what is it?"

Eva says "I'm pregnant."

Kankuro looks shocked, and asks "whose is it? I'll kill him!"

Eva starts to laugh, and says "I'd like to see you kill yourself Kankuro."

Kankuro is really shocked, and asks "what…when did that happen?"

Eva smiles, and says "don't tell me you forgot that night already."

Kankuro smirks, and say "no I never could forget that. So will you marry me?"

Eva asks "are you sure you want us?"

Kankuro rubs her stomach, and says "yea I'm sure."

Eva smiles, and says "yes I'd love to."

Kankuro then asks concerned "can we still….umm…well you know?"

Eva giggles at him, and says "yes we can but as I get farther along we'll have to get creative with positions."

Kankuro smirks, and says "oh I like this already!"

Eva smiles big, and gives him a soft kiss on the lips then asks "can we go home now."

Kankuro smirks, and leans to her ear whispering "what's the rush there's something I'd like to do first."

Before Eva had a chance to argue with him he's on top of her kissing her passionately. Eva couldn't help but kiss back she had missed him as much as he missed her. Eva gasped in shock when she noticed something poking into her thigh. Eva ran her tongue along his lips, and he quickly allowed her into his mouth causing you both to have a heated make out session.

Kankuro's hands had found their way up her shirt when suddenly the nurse walks in she's shocked but says sternly "sir you can't do that here."

Kankuro turns, and asks "why not?"

The nurse says "in this village you have to be married to do that."

Kankuro smiles at her, and says "then find someone to marry us."

Eva, and the nurse are both shocked but she leaves soon she returns with a man. The man smiles, and says "I'm a priest, and I hear you two want to get married."

Kankuro says "yes, and can you make it quick."

The priest says "so do you both want to be married?"

Eva replies "yes we do."

The priest says "you'll love each other, care for each other, and be only with each other as long as you both live."

They both say "yes"

The priest says "you two are now married. Sir I need you to sign some papers while the nurse checks on your wife."

Kankuro signs where he needs to, and gets a copy of the marriage certificate. While he is the nurse comes out obviously pissed off.

Kankuro stops her, and asks "what's wrong?"

The nurse says "she would let me do a complete exam."

Kankuro says "she's shy if I promise to get her checked out at the leaf village will you release her to me?"

The nurse smiles, and says "I don't know without a full exam I'm not so sure."

Kankuro smiles back, and says "I'll get the Hokage of the leaf village to make her, and I promise she'll be carried all the way there."

The nurse sighs, and says "alright you should take her, and leave before I change my mind."

Kankuro says "yes miss" he goes into the room, and picks Eva up carrying her to the rest of the group.

Once he joins the rest of the group they all head to the leaf village taking turns carrying Eva the whole way there.


	20. Chapter 20

Page 19

Once they arrive at the leaf village Naruto insists on Eva getting a complete exam which she reluctantly agrees to. After the exam Eva gets lectured by several medical ninja for depleting her Chakra so much considering that she was pregnant. After treating Eva and giving her a few days rest they release Eva to go home. Eva, Temari, and Kankuro all say their good byes, and head home to the sand village.

Luckily nothing happens along the way, and they return safely. The three of them walk past the village gates, and head toward the Kazekage. Of course Gaara is glad that everyone returned home safely. As soon as Gaara dismissed all of you Kankuro picked Eva up, and carried her into his bed room. Once inside the bedroom he turns, and locks the door.

Eva crawls onto the bed seductively, and asks "do you need me Kankuro?"

Kankuro smirks, and lustfully says "yes I do, and you're not leaving this room until I'm satisfied."

Eva giggles, and says "take it easy on me remember the baby."

Kankuro says "don't worry I haven't forgotten."

Kankuro quickly closes the curtains, and takes his clothes off, and then rips Eva's off of her He pulls her off the bed, and pins her to the wall. Kankuro runs his hand down to the inside of her thigh leans in and whispers "wet already babe don't worry I'll take care of you."

Before she had a chance to say anything he was kissing her passionately, and had fully entered her womanhood. Eva wrapped her legs around his waist, and rocked her hips. Kankuro groaned at her tightness, and warmth surrounding him. Eva grabbed his ass, and squeezed it causing Kankuro to start thrusting in, and out fast, and hard. Eva was really enjoying this, and was getting wetter, and moaning like crazy but Kankuro wasn't satisfied. He pulled out of her, and she groaned from the loss.

Kankuro licked her ear, and said "don't worry I'm not done with you yet."

He moves her onto all fours he grabbed her hips, and thrust into her hard. Eva cried out in pleasure as Kankuro pounded into her until they both reached their release. They climbed into the bed, and soon fell asleep next to each other.

**~ Fast forward six months ~**

Eva was due to have her baby anytime now, and Temari was throwing her a baby shower. Temari and Shikamaru had been married for six months now. Eva was in the middle of the shower when Temari came storming in looking pissed. Temari yells "Shikamaru Nara!"

Shikamaru looked surprised, and said "can't this wait until later Temari?"

She picks up a vase, and throws it at him yelling "you got me pregnant."

Shikamaru raises an eyebrow, and says "I seem to remember you being there begging me for it."

Temari blushes, and says "sorry Shikamaru it's just I don't want to look like that" she points to Eva.

Eva glairs at her, and says "hey I look good considering I'm pregnant."

Temari says "sorry Eva I'm just not ready to be a mom."

Eva smiles, and says back "well you do have some time to get used to the idea."

She smiles, and says "true I'm sorry Shikamaru."

Shikamaru "it's alright Temari I just hope your pregnancy goes as well as Eva's has."

She looks at him confused, and asks "why do you want that?"

Shikamaru says "because hers has been an easy pregnancy."

Temari smiles, and says "that's so sweet Shikamaru" she kissed him softly.

Shikamaru pulls away, and says "you're such a troublesome woman."

Kankuro pulls Eva closely, and says "not as troublesome as this one is."

Eva smiles, and kisses his cheek saying "that's not what you said last night."

Kankuro smirks, and says "no last night was fun I could go for more of that."

Eva smiles, and giggles then she suddenly grabs her stomach, and winces in pain. Kankuro looks at her concerned, and asks "are you all right?"

Eva replies "yea I'm fine but I think our baby wants out."

Kankuro jumps up surprised, and asks "what do I do."

Shikamaru responds "take her to the hospital."

Kankuro says "yea right" he picks Eva up, and rushes her to the hospital.

After several hours of labor, and pushing Eva delivers a healthy baby boy that looks a lot like his daddy. They named him Masashi (author of the Naruto series). Soon enough her stay in the hospital was over and they went home. Kankuro looked into the crib, and said "wow he looks so much like me."

Eva smiles, and says "yes he is quite handsome."

Kankuro smiles, and says "I wouldn't trade this for the world."

Eva kisses his cheek, and says "I'm glad you like being a family man."

Kankuro smirks, and says "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	21. Chapter 21

Page 20

A few hours passed by, and Masashi starts crying Kankuro rushes over to the crib in a panic, and asks "is something wrong with him?"

Eva smiles, and picks him up replying "no he's just wet, and hungry."

She changes Masashi's diaper as Kankuro watches then he asks "what does he eat?"

Eva giggles, and replies "you'll see." She sits down, and opens her shirt. She places Masashi at her chest, and he starts sucking.

Kankuro looks at Eva, and the baby then says "well I guess he can borrow those but I want them back."

She giggles, and says "don't worry he only wants them for food."

Kankuro sighs, and says "ok just as long as he knows they're on loan, and I get them back I guess its ok."

Eva couldn't help but to giggle at him as she kissed his cheek, and said "don't worry you'll get them back."

Kankuro smirked, and slide his finger into his son's hand.

**~ Fast forward 6 months ~**

Eva was back in training, and now looked like she did before she had the baby. The only problem was Kankuro didn't seem interested in her any more. He came home late, and left early, and quite often you two didn't even sleep in the same room. So Eva decided to get some advice from her very good friend Hinata. She picked up the phone, and dialed Hinata's number.

Hinata picked up the phone, and said "hello!"

Eva replied "hey Hinata!"

She smiled, and said "hey Eva how are you doing?"

Eva responded "not so good I need some advice from you."

Hinata said "oh what is it Eva what wrong?"

Eva blushed, and replies "um…it's kind of personal."

Hinata giggled, and said "come on Eva you can tell me if I can help I will."

Eva blushes even more, and says "well um…you see…well did you and Naruto have problems after Anna was born?"

Hinata asks confused "problems what kind of problems?"

Eva responds quietly "bedroom problems."

Hinata pauses for a moment, and says "oh…yea we did."

Eva gets a little hopeful, and asks "did you two fix them?"

Hinata blushes, and says "yes we did" then she asks "are you having problems Eva?"

Eva sadly responds "yes…can you help me fix them."

Hinata says "find a way to show him that you're not just the mother of his child but the sexy woman he married as well."

Eva smiled, and said "thank you so much Hinata."

Hinata replied "you're welcome and good luck."

Eva grabs Masashi, and goes to the Kazekage's office after getting permission to enter she goes into Gaara's office. He looks up from his papers, and asks "what do I you need Eva?"

Eva puts Masashi on his uncle's lap, and says "a baby sitter." She puts the diaper bag down on the couch, and turns to leave.

Gaara says "how am I supposed to work with him here."

Eva smiles, and says "he's a good boy Gaara put him on the floor to play I have to go somewhere, and I can't take him there."

Gaara grumbles, and says "but I don't have time for this."

Eva asks him "where is Kankuro" changing the subject.

Gaara says "checking out that new club that opened up near our boarder."

Eva smiles, and says "thanks" disappearing out the window quickly.

Gaara groans, and bounces Masashi on his knee causing him to giggle in delight. Gaara took out some toys, and put Masashi on the floor, and smiled when his nephew started playing quietly. Gaara thought to himself "well this isn't too bad I can still get some work done."


	22. Chapter 22

Page 21

Eva took off to the club, and entered the building. She could see Kankuro to the back of the club sitting, and drinking at a table watching some very bad entertainment. Eva walked over to the bartender, and asked him "where's the manager sir."

He pointed over to the office to the right she smiled, and said "thank you."

Eva knocked on the door once she was given permission to enter she did. Eva immediately recognized the man from one of her missions, and smiled. He smiled, and said "I didn't know you were looking for employment I really can use you my girls stink at dancing."

Eva smiled because he still thought she was just a dancer, and said "I'll teach your girls what I know if you'll make sure that you only accept private dances from that guy over there." Pointing over to where Kankuro is.

The manager says "the guy with the cat ears?"

Eva smiles, and says "yes him."

The manager gets up, and says "agreed" shaking her hand.

Eva goes back stage with him where he tells the girls to listen to her because she was the best dancer in the world which caused Eva to blush. After he left you all dressed Eva helped the girls pick outfits that looked good on their bodies then they put on a face masks. Eva signaled the manager, and music started to play she turned to the girls, and said "just follow my lead."

They all nodded, and followed her onto the stage immediately getting whistles from their clothes. They watched, and copied each one of Eva's seductive and sexy moves causing the crowd of guys to hoot, and holler throwing money onto the stage.

Kankuro watched the show, and this one girl in the front really interested him the way she moved really turned him on. He knew it was wrong because he was married but he had to ask the manager for a private dance with her. Kankuro was thrilled that she had agreed to the dance, and had entered the private room.

Eva came out turned the music on, and started dancing around him, and then grinding her waist into his she was pleased when she noticed there was a bulge forming there. Kankuro pushed her away, and groaned at the tightness in his pants. He turned the music off, and said "I'm sorry miss I shouldn't have done this I'm married, and I love my wife."

Eva takes off her mask because his back is turned to her, and rub his shoulders saying "are you sure you don't want me."

Kankuro instantly recognized her voice, and spun around grabbing Eva's waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately.

Kankuro says "but we can't you'll get pregnant again."

Eva smirks, and says "I'm taking a special medicine that won't let me get pregnant."

Eva pushes him to the ground, and kisses his neck while grinding into him hard. Kankuro finally can't take it anymore, and flips her over so that he's on top of her. Kankuro asks lustfully "are you sure."

Eva smirks, and says "as sure as I'm sure you want to make love to me now."

Kankuro's smirk grows larger, and he says "that's pretty darn sure."

He starts kissing her all over with fiery passion she returns the kiss with just as much passion. Kankuro quickly stripped her of her clothes, and then stripped himself as well. Kankuro was pleasantly surprised when he found Eva was already wet down there. He slid his manhood into her wet warmth slowly once he was fully inside he loved the feel of her surrounding him. He could instantly tell it had been too long because all he wanted to do was pound her hard and make her scream. Eva rocked her hips against him, and Kankuro started to move grabbing her hips, and tilting her up as he drove into her fast, and hard. He loved, and enjoyed hearing her moan, and beg him for more, and when she screamed his name with her release he couldn't help but to cum as well. After Kankuro and Eva had recovered he asks "where's our son?"

Eva replies "with his uncle Gaara."

Kankuro says "we should get him back I'm done here anyway."

They return to Gaara's office, and Eva picks up her son, and his toys.

Gaara smirks, and says "I see you had fun at the club Kankuro."

Kankuro responds "yes I did I'll never forget it."

Gaara looks shocked until he notices that Eva's blushing so he says "I hope you finished your mission despite having a quickie with your wife."

Kankuro says proudly "yes I finished my mission' then he added as he handed in his mission report "oh Gaara when it comes to my wife it's never a quickly."

Gaara glared at him, and said "fine you two can go but don't do that on a mission again."

Kankuro smirked, and said "yes sir."

They left, and Kankuro pulled her close to him as they walked back home.


	23. Chapter 23

Page 22

**~ Fast forward 2 ½ years ~**

Eva was outside with all of the children playing at the sand box. There was her son, Temari's two year old twins, and Gaara's one year old daughter. Today was Eva's turn to watch them since Gaara didn't trust outsiders, and Temari scared too many nannies away.

Everyone was having fun when Eva noticed that it was way to quiet so she immediately went on guard. The wind started picking up so Eva gathered the children together, and created a shield while she waited for the sand to die down. Suddenly Eva heard a chuckle coming from off in the distance she immediately recognized the voice as belonging to Sasori. Eva knew the sand must be moving so much because of Deidara's bird. As soon as Deidara and Sasori landed the sand stopped, and Eva stood guard in front of the children in a fighting stance.

Sasori chuckled, and says "I'm touched she remembers me."

Deidara adds "looks like it un."

Eva glairs at him, and asks "what do you want?"

Sasori chuckles, and says "I want my baby now Eva."

Eva crosses her arms, and asks "what makes you think you can get that now?"

Sasori points to the kids behind her, and says "them."

Deidara adds "you wouldn't want them to get hurt now would you un."

Eva smirks, and says "no and that's not going to happen. I'll die before you touch them which would defeat your goal."

Deidara looks at Sasori, and says "looks like we need plan H Donna."

Sasori brings down a puppet, and opens it inside you can see a very scared Hinata. He says "how about we work out a deal."

Eva sighs, and says "you think because my Grandmother has passed that using my best friend will work."

Sasori moves the puppet showing the poison dripping from its weapons. He finally says to her "yes in this case I do."

Eva couldn't help but to laugh loudly causing both Deidara and Sasori to look at her confused. Eva smirked, and said "maybe I should introduce everyone." Eva points to Hinata, and says "that's the leaf village Hokage's wife you got there."

Sasori hits Deidara, and says "how could you not know this."

Deidara replies "sorry un."

Eva then says "these children behind me belong to the Kazekage, and his family."

Sasori hits Deidara harder, and says "you idiot."

Deidara responds "but Donna this is the only time she's alone un."

Just then a large number of leaf village ninja show up behind Sasori, and Deidara with one very pissed off looking Naruto. Eva points behind them, and asks "did you guys plan on them?'

Sasori, and Deidara turn around, and the both say "damn it."

While there turned a large number of sand ninja form behind Eva with a very angry looking Gaara. Eva couldn't help but to laugh at the fact that they were completely surrounded. Sasori and Deidara turned to see why Eva was laughing only to be shocked by the number of ninja surrounding them. Eva finally asks "so Sasori how about a trade?"

Sasori raises an eyebrow, and says "what do you have in mind."

Eva smirks, and says "you can have me if you let Hinata, and the children go."

Deidara looks at Sasori, and says "we could get away with her on my bird if we let the other's go un."

Sasori says "no But I'll let Hinata go, and all the children except for yours."

Eva glairs at him, and reluctantly says "agreed."

Deidara grabs Eva's arm while Sasori releases Hinata. She quickly goes to the children, and picks the little one up, and leads the twins into the waiting ninja. Soon there safely away Eva looks at her son, and smiles.

Eva bends down, and whispers "mommy needs to stay here go find daddy."

Sasori pulls Eva over to his puppet he and Deidara are more concerned with the ninja surrounding them to notice Eva's son walking away.

Deidara turns around, and asks "Donna where did the brat go un?'

Sasori turn around, and says "damn you Deidara can't you do anything right."


	24. Chapter 24

Page 23

Sasori threw Eva into the special puppet he had made special just for her. Eva tried desperately to escape but she couldn't it was useless. Sasori and Deidara could tell by the large number of ninja that were still there that if they left with her that they'd be hunted down. Deidara asked "what do we do now Donna un?"

Sasori replies "we get on your bird, and go up I can control my puppet from there."

They both get on Deidara's bird and go up into the sky many ninja start to attack both of them any way knowing full well Sasori has no intention of killing Eva. Several ninja on the ground try to free Eva from the puppet only to be poisoned by it. Sasori had the puppet inject Eva with his seed, and he dropped her so he could fight. Gaara, and Naruto worked together to kill both Sasori, and Deidara and finally getting Eva from the ground. Gaara rushed Eva to the local hospital where she was confirmed to be pregnant. Kankuro rushed in, and said "I'm sorry we didn't get to you in time."

Eva smiled, and said "I know you tried."

Kankuro asks "can you terminate the pregnancy babe?"

Tsunade walks in, and says "no the pregnancy can't be terminated."

Kankuro looks shocked, and asks "what are our choices?"

Tsunade places her hand on his shoulder, and says "there are only two choices having this baby, or you could try to get her pregnant with a risk to her life."

Eva grabs his hand, and says "I love you Kankuro, and I want to have your baby not his."

Kankuro smirks, and asks "are you sure?"

Eva nods her head causing Tsunade to smile, and say "I was hoping you'd say that." She hands Kankuro a glass, and says "drink this it will help."

Kankuro asks "what is it?"

Tsunade replies "it's a Chakra boost for your seed."

Kankuro drinks the potion down, and as soon as Tsunade leaves she seals the room so you two will be left alone to make a baby. Kankuro takes his time and makes slow passionate love to his wife hoping that this will not be the last time he gets to have her. As soon as he's done Kankuro unseals the room, and lets Tsunade monitor Eva closely.

Its touch, and go for a long time medical ninja were working on Eva around the clock, and she was almost lost several times over the course of the next several days. Finally Eva was out of the woods, and she had been stabilized but the toll on her body had been too much, and Eva had lost both children. Tsunade finally went over to Kankuro, and says "she's fine now but she's not pregnant anymore."

Kankuro looks shocked, and asks "will my wife be ok?'

Tsunade looks at him sad, and says "yes she'll be fine but so much damage was done that she can't give you any more children."

Kankuro replies "I don't care about that as long as I have her and our son I'm happy."

Tsunade smiles, and says "you should go see her she's asking for you."

Kankuro walks in, and goes to Eva quickly taking her hand in his. He softly says "I love you I'm so glad I didn't lose you."

Eva turns her head to him, and sadly says "we can't have any more children."

Kankuro smirks, and says "so we can have fun without worrying about getting pregnant."

Eva responds tears in her eyes "but I wanted a little brother or sister for our son."

Kankuro gently kisses Eva's lips, and wipes her tears away. Then he says "we can always adopt a baby."

Eva smiles, and kisses him on the lips then she says "I love you so much."

Kankuro replies "I love you too babe." He holds Eva in his arms as she drifts off to sleep.

When she's well enough Eva leaves the hospital, and goes home as soon as she's fully recovered. Eva and Kankuro adopt a 6 month old girl that had scared all the other couples away. But Eva just instantly fell in love with her. She reminded Eva of Gaara, and Eva knew that with enough love she'd come around. Kankuro loved her because in many ways she reminded him of a younger version of Eva.

The End


End file.
